Sentimentos Quebrantados & Coraçoes Despedaçados
by ILOVEJORJAFOX
Summary: Grissom descobriu que Sara esta saindo com Greg para esquece-lo porem ele decide sair com Catherine . masi no final ambos descobrem algo que vai mudar a vida deles .


um abraço seguido de um longo beijo de despendida,um beijo intenso e cheio de amor...foi isso que deixou Grissom viu naquele momento,ele ficou de boca aberta e não pode fingir que aquela cena não havia o afetado . ele não imaginava nunca em sua vida ver Sara Sidle beijando carinhosamente Greg . naquele momento o coraçao de Grissom estava apertado,ele não podia acreditar..mais também não a culpava ela esperou tempo demais por ele e ele não havia feito nada a respeito . Catherine estava saindo do estacionamento quando viu a cena e viu a expressão de total supresa de Grissom.

CW:hey!isso foi um grande beijo.

GG:é foi.

CW:porque tenho a impressão que você não gostou do beijo.

GG:então sua impressão esta errada,quero que a Sara seja feliz...ela tem todo o direito.

CW:vamos lá Gil...me conte...sei de algo...você gosta da Sara e você sabe que não pode negar isso se não ficaria com essa expressão de total tristeza.

GG:me da um tempo Catherine.

Grissom sai e com sempre deixa Catherine a espera de uma resposta concreta . nesse momento Grissom só quer tirar da mente aquela imagem,aquela cena..ele dirige a uma casa muito bonita ao qual ele conhece o endereço de cor e sempre que tem problemas com Sara ele vai ate ela .

LH:Grissom?

GG:posso entrar Heather?

LH:ah claro.

Heather da espaço para Grissom entrar e ele vai direto para a sala da dominatrix e se senta no sofá.

LH:o que trouxe você aos meus domínios?

GG:conversar com você.

LH:imagino que seja pelos mesmos motivos da suas duas ultimas visitas a meu dominio:Sara Sidle!

Grissom não respondeu apenas olhava para o chão.

LH:vou lhe trazer uma xícara de chá.

GG:obrigada.

Heather saiu em direçao a cozinha e em alguns minutos trouxe duas xícaras de chá um adoçante e um sache de açucar em uma bandeja,ela sentou-se em sua prontona e olhou para Grissom e viu o quanto ele estava detonado por dentro .

GG:obrigada pelo chá.

LH:então...você não parece nada bem quer me contar o que houve?

LH:Sara tem a vida dela e eu tenho a minha não posso força-la a fazer parte da minha vida.

LH:deixe eu entender..ela encontrou alguém mais jovem e que a faz feliz mais isso não te faz feliz...você a ama e talvez devesse correr atrás dela antes que tudo se acabe.

GG:ela esta com Greg agora,eu a vi beijando ele,ela esta feliz e ponto final .

LH:ok não vou discuti com você,tenho um quarto de hospedes...se quiser ficar nele ate sua cabeça voltar a ativa.

GG:eu estou bem só precisava tirar aquela imagem da minha mente.

LH:sabe se esta tão certo que Sara esta bem melhor assim...deveria tentar um novo amor.

Grissom se levantou e entregou a xícara de chá vazia para Lady heather,ele não esperava que ela jogasse na cara dele toda a verdade...que ele amava loucamente sara e que nunca ter a morena em seus braços era uma barreira e uma condiçao que ele estava criando em si . no inicio de um novo turno ele chegou cedo não estava disposto a falar com ninguém e Catherine era a única a saber o motivo dele estar assim . jà eram 18:30hs e todos estavam estranhando o atraso de Grissom para o turno,o supervisor entrou na sala de descanço e ficou em pé apenas olhando,Nick e Warrick estavam conversando animadamente sobre algo,Catherine estava lendo uma revista feminina e Greg dizia coisas ao ouvido de Sara,ele não conseguia saber o que ele estava dizendo a sara pois ele estava de perfil mais era algo engraçado no mínimo pois Sara não parava de rir .

GG:ah tenho os casos e precisarei de alguns de vocês no lab hoje,então Warrick e Greg um assalto seguido de morte na strip,Nick tenho um caso solo para você no casino e sara vão ficar aqui no lab processando algumas coisas .

GS:bom vamos nessa Warrick!Sarinha quando voltar do trabalho eu trago um presente para você amor!

SS:me traga algo bonito Greggo!

Greg se posicionou e deu um longo beijo em Sara.

WB:vamos lá Romeu!deixe sua Julieta trabalhar.

NS:Warrrick tem razão...o mirage e perto então me dêem carona galera!

WB:dez dólares..é o preço da carona.

NS:o que dez dólares?eu prefiro ir de ónibus o preço é mil vezes mais barato.

Greg,Warrick e Nick saíram deixando Grissom Catherine e Sara na sala de descanço.

SS:para onde vamos Grissom?

GG:ah Ecklie dispensou o pessoal que armazena e etiqueta antigas analises vocês se importam de fazer isso?

CW:não...ah sara pode deixar eu e Grissom a sós um minuto?

SS:claro.

Sara saiu em direçao a uma das salas,Catherine ficou olhando ate ter certeza que sara não voltaria.

CW:entao voce vai ficar assim?

GG:assim como?

CW:rude,anti-social e frio com todo mundo?

GG:eu sou assim Cath eu não mudei.

CW:você esta mudado Gil e eu odeio ver você assim!olha você tem que ou aceitar os fatos ou impedir que você sofra mais,eu vi os olhos de Sara enquanto ele falava com ela...não tinha nenhuma emoçao neles,ela não esta com o Greg porque ela o ama tenha certeza disso .

GG:esqueça Catherine.

CW:eu não vou ver vocês se destruindo porque um não tem coragem suficiente para dizer ao outro o quanto o ama.não vê que dessa maneira você,ela e o Greg..todos saem machucados?

Grissom não respondeu apenas saiu,mais uma verdade estava exposta na frente dele uma verdade que ele tinha que aceitar . Catherine saiu a procura de Sara,ela odiava ver o amigo naquela situaçao.

CW:hey voce esta ai..te procurei o tempo todo!

SS:foi mal deveria ter avisado aonde eu tinha ido.

CW:entao como vai a sua relaçao com o Greg?

SS:relaçao com o Greg?

CW:ah qual é Sara?todo mundo viu ele te tratando com carinho e eu vi o beijo de cinema de vocês dois eu e o Grissom.

SS:o Grissom viu?

foi a única vez que Sara olhou nos olho de Catherine e não precisou de muito para ela entende o que realmente estava acontecendo .

CW:me explique melhor...se é que eu entendi..esta usando Greg para fazer ciumes para o Grissom?

SS:não estou só cansei de esperar por ele Catherine...sei que no meu lugar você faria exatamente igual!olha não vem com o seu sermão de boa moral porque você não pode dar um exemplo nesse requisito..eu sei que você ama o Warrick e o que aconteceu?ele se casou e você ficou ai sofrendo pelos cantos eu sofri demais e não quero sofrer de novo!

Sara saiu sem nem mesmo esperar uma resposta de Catherine,assim como Grissom a verdade havia sido esfregada na cara de Sara mais assim como ele ela não queria admitir . em sua sala Grissom tentava a todo custo esquecer a cena do beijo,ais parecia que quanto mais ele tentava esquecer mais ela ficava presente em sua mente,será que Heather estava certa?ou Catherine estava certa?varias coisa passaram pela cabeça de Grisosm naquele momento . lembranças reprimidas do tempo em que conheceu Sara,seus pensamentos foram cortados por uma batida na porta de vidro .

GG:entre Catherine!

CW:Grissom,Sara esta com Greg só para esquecer você!falei que ela não o amava de coração!

Grissom ficou parado olhando pasmo para o que Catherine havia acabado de dizer,então ele decidiu fazer uma coisa que ele nunca pensou em fazer em sua vida . Sara estava indo em direçao a sala dele e ele no desespero de perder Sara mais também n medo de que fosse mentira o que Catherine disse puxou a loira a sua frente e beijo intensamente Catherine . Sara ficou imóvel e ele pode ver o quando aquele beijo havia afetado Sara .

**CONTINUA**


End file.
